


'Not Rose'

by April_Showers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When is it going to be me? I’m so sick of Rose, Rose, Rose. When is Rose, Rose, Rose going to turn into Martha, Martha, MARTHA! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Not Rose'

When is it going to be me? I’m so sick of Rose, Rose, Rose. When is Rose, Rose, Rose going to turn into Martha, Martha, MARTHA! She’s gone, forever. And I’m here, right in front of him. Why can’t he see me? Love is blind, but not this blind. I mean he’s absolutely brilliant, yet so daft at the same time. I get it- your one true love is kind of hard to get over. But from the moment we met (not to mention the time he kissed me) I felt something different between us. Handsome, lanky, but a complete genius. If I closed my eyes tight and thought real hard, I could picture a life together. A life travelling the stars, loving, knowing, being. But as our travels continued, the picture became clearer and clearer. I didn’t have to close my eyes at tight or think as hard; or at all, even. But it could never be. I’m not blond, I don’t have blue eyes, and my name’s not Rose. That’s what I should be called from now on- “Not Rose.” But, isn’t that what he thinks of me?


End file.
